Yasmin (Nyíregyháza)
|} Yasmin ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im ostungarischen Zoo Sóstó in Nyíregyháza. Geburt, Herkunft, Import Yasmin wurde etwa 1966 geboren. Über ihre Herkunft ist nichts bekannt. Sie wurde etwa 1968 importiert (nach Angaben im EEP-Zuchtbuch 2008 wurde sie erst 1982 gefangen). Windsor Safari Park, England Yasmin lebte zunächst mit den jungen Asiatinnen Davida und Hazel im englischen Windsor Safaripark. In Erinnerungen wird als Leitkuh die frühere Zirkuselefantin Birma von Billy Smart's Circus angegeben, die drei junge Gefährtinnen hatteAs promised - my blog with elepic!, auf blogs.qvcuk.com. Nach anderen Erinnerungen kamen um 1970 mehrere junge Asiatische Elefanten in den ParkWindsor Elephants, auf national-pcsos.co.uk. Während Yasmin und Davida am 19.05.1988 an den Port Lympne Wild Animal abgegeben wurden, war Hazel 1978 entflohen und muss einige Tage gestorben seinEbd.. Im Gegenzug kamen um diese Zeit mehrere Afrikanische Elefanten nach Windsor, so die heutigen Knowsley-Elefanten Buta und Shaba und der heutige Afrikanerbulle Kruger im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park. Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, England Im Mai 1988 reisten Yasmin und Davida in den in Kent gelegenen Port Lympne Wild Animal Park von John Aspinall. Dort lebte Yasmin im Laufe der Jahre u.a. mit den beiden Kühen Motki und Tanja zusammen, die beide aus Indien kamen und seit 1977 bzw. 1992 in Port Lympne lebten. Beide sind seitdem an Yasmins Aufenthaltsorten ihre Gefährtinnen gewesen, mit denen sie sich anscheinend auch gut versteht. Aber auch mit Bullen kamen Yasmin und die anderen Kühe in Port Lympne zusammen. So gebar die mit Yasmin aus Windsor gekommene Davida am 21.06.1993 eine männliche Totgeburt und starb anscheinend an den Geburtsfolgen am 04.07.1993. Auch Yasmin wurde wie Davida vom Bullen Bindu (der heute im Zoo Köln lebt) gedeckt und hat in Port Lympne ihre beiden Zwillingsbullkälber geboren: Zunächst brachte sie das ältere am 24.06.1990 tot zur Welt, und etwa einen Monat später, am 22.07.1990, wurde auch der jüngere Sohn tot geboren. Seitdem hat Yasmin keine Kälber mehr bekommen. Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich Yasmin ging mit Motki und Tanja im November 2002 in den Safaripark Gänserndorf in Österreich, wo ein großes Areal für die Elefanten entstanden war. Hier lebten bereits die Kühe Citta (heute in Krakau) sowie Momo und La Grande, die schon ebenfalls für ein gutes Jahr in Port Lympne gelebt hatten. Da der Park 2005 wegen finanzieller Probleme schließen wurde, wurden Yasmin, Motki und Tanja erneut auf die Reise geschickt. Diesmal reisten sie nach Spanien, wo sie am 29.08.2004 im Terra Natura Park Benidorm eintrafen. Terra Natura Benidorm, Spanien Mit der Spanienreise hatten Yasmin und ihre Begleiterinnen Motki und Tanja erneut ein Ziel mit einer weitläufigen Anlage erreicht, das sie sich mit weiteren Kühen und dem Bullen Baba teilten. Am 27.05.2005 trafen auch Momo, La Grande und Citta in Benidorm ein, die damit als letzte Elefanten den Park in Gänserndorf verlassen hatten. In der Zeit vor der Ankunft der letzteren drei wurden die Kühe in Benidorm wurden die Kühe zur Konfliktvermeidung nachts in drei Boxen gehalten, von denen eine für Yasmin und ihre beiden seit Port Lympne ständigen Begleiterinnen vorgesehen warA Menargues, V Urios und M Mauri: Welfare assessment of captive Asian elephants (Elephas maximus) and Indian rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) using salivary cortisol measurement, auf www.ua.es. Zoo Sóstó, Ungarn Benidorm sollte nicht die letzte Station für Yasmin und Co. sein. Terra Natura hat nach und nach eine Reihe Kühe abgegeben, so dass neben nur noch vier Kühen, unter ihnen Momo und La Grande, der Bulle Luka in Benidorm lebt. Während Citta schon 2006 in den polnischen Zoo von Krakau reiste, und 2010 Rani und Buria nach Neunkirchen kamen, wurden Yasmin, Motki und Tanja 2009 nach Ungarn abgegeben. Der Zoo Sóstó in Nyíregyháza (Ostungarn) suchte für seine neue Asienanlage Elefanten. Er hielt bereits Afrikanische Elefanten. Die drei Kühe wurden am 09.09.2009 ohne Probleme in Benidorm verladen und kam nach einigen Tagen Fahrt am 12.09.2009 in Nyíregyháza an. Wenige Wochen zuvor war die Afrikanerin Yoki in Sóstó gestorben und hatte ihren Sohn Jumaane zurückgelassen, der nun mit seinem Halbbruder Boten ebenfalls in diesem Zoo lebt. Neben zwei Afrikanischen Jungbullen hält der Zoo also drei ältere Asiatische Kühe. Literatur *Von Terra Natura, Benidorm, E, nach Sóstó, H: 0,3 Asiatische Elefanten, Bericht von der Überführung nach Ungarn in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 16 (Dez. 2009), S. 54. Weblinks *Windsor Elephants, Diskussion zum ersten Auftreten Yasmin in Windsor, mit Foto, auf national-pcsos.co.uk. *Elefantenbullen, Bindu und ein Verzeichnis seiner Kälber auf koelner-elefanten.de. *A Menargues, V Urios und M Mauri: Welfare assessment of captive Asian elephants (Elephas maximus) and Indian rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) using salivary cortisol measurement, Untersuchungsbericht auf www.ua.es. *Kampf gegen die Hitze in Terra Natura: "Fruchteis" für die Elefanten, Artikel zu den Elefanten in Benidorm auf www.costainfo.de. *Három ázsiai elefánthölgy a SóstóZooban!, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Ankunft der Elefanten in Sóstó auf www.sostozoo.hu. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Windsor Safaripark Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Safaripark Gänserndorf Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Zoo Sóstó